All available evidence indicates that the misuse and abuse of barbiturates and drugs which produce sedative-hypnotic effects is a significant social problem and is likely to remain so in the foreseeable future. However, dispite the fact that there is a wealth of published information bearing upon these drugs it is not organized in any systematic fashion, nor is it readily accessible to decision and policy makers, planners and practitioners who need and could use it. What is needed is a basic reference source which summarizes, integrates, and interprets the current state of our knowledge in this area. This project is designed to review the published scientific research bearing upon the psychosocial factors associated with the use, misuse, and abuse of the barbiturates and sedative-hypnotics to produce a basic reference source integrating the significant published research in this area. The proposed reference source will include the annotated abstracts of 175-200 of the most significant studies in the scientific literature which focus upon these drugs. The reference book will be divided into seven or more sections, i.e., medical use; misuse and abuse of barbiturates and sedative-hypnotics; treatment, toxicity and morbidity, etc., and all annotated articles will be classified into topical areas. Each topical area will be preceded by an introduction which briefly summarizes the articles reported in that section and integrates other published (but non-annotated) studies which bear upon the problem area under study. In addition, the reference source will include sections which discuss future trends of abuse, will present a synopsis of legistation relating to control of the manufacture, distribution and dispensing of these drugs, and a Supplemental Reading List of 750 or more additional sources.